Wolverine VS Shredder
Description Wolverine VS Shredder Wolverine VS Shredder is a what if? Death Battle created by FireMaxPyro. Created by: FireMaxPyro Description: The battle of the armored claw warriors! Who will be shredded from the competition? Interlude BoomStick: Long ass claws!!! Badass shredding weapons to tear through your victims and these 2 do it the best. Wiz: Wolverine, the anti-aging immortal X-Men mutant that can cut through anything. BoomStick: And Shredder the armored, shredding arch-enemy of Master Splinter and the Ninja Turtles. He's Wiz and I'm BoomStick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Wolverine Wiz: Wolverine, original real name being James Howlett and later adopted the name of simply Logan. Wolverine is a mutant member of the X-Men who possesses animal-keen senses, enhanced physical capabilities, and a healing factor. BoomStick: His main trademark power is as you would expect his long, badass, sharp claws. These claws are retractable and connect to each hand. Wiz: While originally depicted as bionic implants created by the Weapon X program,the claws are later revealed to be a natural part of his body.The claws are not made of keratin, as claws tend to be in the animal kingdom, but extremely dense bone. Wolverine's hands do not have openings for the claws to move through: they cut through his flesh every time he extrudes them, with occasional references implying that he feels a brief moment of slight pain in his hands when he unsheathes them. Due to their coating, his claws can cut almost any known solid material, including most metals, wood, and some varieties of stone. The only known exceptions are adamantium and Captain America's shield which is indestructible since it is made out of a proto-adamantium-vibranium alloy. BoomStick: Wolverine's ability to slice completely through a substance depends upon both the amount of force he can exert and the thickness of the substance. His claws can also be used to block attacks or projectiles, as well as dig into surfaces allowing Wolverine to climb structures. The adamantium also weights his blows, increasing the effectiveness of his offensive capabilities. Wiz: He also has an accelerated healing process, typically referred to as his mutant healing factor, that regenerates damaged or destroyed tissues of his body far beyond the capabilities of an ordinary human. In addition to accelerated healing of physical traumas, Wolverine's healing factor makes him extraordinarily resistant to diseases, drugs, and toxins. However, he can still suffer the immediate effects of such substances in massive quantities; he has been shown to become intoxicated after significant amounts of alcohol,and has been incapacitated on several occasions with large amounts of powerful drugs and poisons. BoomStick: This healing factor also makes him immortal completely immune to aging staying at his physical and mental prime forever but remember he is only immortal against aging he's not invincible. Wiz: His healing factor is facilitated by artificial improvements he was subjected to under the Weapon X program (in later comics called the Weapon Plus program), in which his skeleton was reinforced with the virtually indestructible metal adamantium. While the adamantium in his body stops or reduces many injuries, his healing factor must also work constantly to prevent metal poisoning from killing him. Although his body heals, the healing factor does not suppress the pain he endures while injured. Wolverine also admits to feeling phantom pains for weeks or months after healing from his injuries. BoomStick: But, point being his healing factor still makes him super damn durable. One time he was in a war zone where an atomic bomb had just struck. Wolverine saved a Soldier's life by jumping into a sewer hole with the guy covering the guy with a manhole cover while on top of him and tanking the entire atomic bomb explosion directly!!!!!! It hurt like hell and had ripped all of his skin completely off as blood gushed out everywhere but he quickly regenerated all of his skin back and stopped bleeding within several seconds. Another time in a battle he was completely impaled in the heart by a sword and survived. Talk about a badass! Wiz: Yes BoomStick, and Wolverine's healing factor also affects a number of his physical attributes by increasing them to superhuman levels. His stamina is sufficiently heightened to the point he can exert himself for numerous hours, without getting tired or drained even after exposure to powerful tranquilizers.Wolverine's agility and reflexes are also enhanced to levels that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. Due to his healing factor's constant regenerative qualities, he can push his muscles beyond the limits of the human body without injury. BoomStick: And his feats are pretty impressive too, Wiz: Yes, since the presence of the adamantium negates the natural structural limits of his bones, he can lift or move weight that would otherwise damage a human skeleton. He has been depicted breaking steel chains,lifting several men above his head with one arm and throwing them through a wall, lifting Ursa Major (in grizzly bear form) over his head before tossing him across a room,and hauling a concert grand piano, which can weigh as much as 1,300 pounds, and the platform it rests on, via a harness, while climbing a sheer cliff. Wolverine also has various skills like during his time in Japan and other countries, Wolverine became a master of virtually all forms of martial arts and is experienced in virtually every fighting style on Earth. He is proficient with most weaponry, including firearms, though he is partial to bladed weapons. He has demonstrated sufficient skills to defeat the likes of Shang-Chi and Captain America in single combat. He also has a wide knowledge of the body and pressure points.He is also an accomplished pilot and highly skilled in the field of espionage and covert operations. BoomStick: Wolverine is also extremely smart. He is fluent in English, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Cheyenne, Spanish, Arabic, and Lakota; he also has some knowledge of French, Filipino, Thai, Vietnamese, German, Italian, Portuguese, Korean, Hindi, and Persian. Wiz: Wolverine's senses of sight, smell, and hearing are all superhumanly acute. He can see with perfect clarity at greater distances than an ordinary human, even in near-total darkness. His hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to both hear sounds ordinary humans cannot and also hear to greater distances. Wolverine is able to use his sense of smell to track targets by scent, even if the scent has been eroded somewhat over time by natural factors. This sense also allows him to identify shapeshifting mutants despite other forms they may take. He is also able to use his senses of smell and hearing, through concentration, as a type of natural lie detector, such as detecting a faint change in a person's heartbeat and scent due to perspiration when a lie is told. BoomStick: Personality-wise despite his apparent ease at taking lives, he does not enjoy killing or giving in to his berserker rages. He has a firm code of personal honor and morality always wanting to do the right thing and protect and save the innocent like any other hero. Wiz: Wolverine is frequently depicted as a gruff loner, often taking leave from the X-Men to deal with personal issues or problems. He is often irreverent and rebellious towards authority figures, though he is a reliable ally and capable leader. BoomStick: Hell yeah, because he doesn't need anyone else to solve his problems! This badass slasher can do it all! He is even good with the ladies having been in past relationships with sexy, hot babes like Jean Grey and Mariko Yashida. Wiz: Though even Wolverine has a weaknesses, while he is extremely durable this doesn't necessarily mean defense or resistance as he is simply able to tank strong attacks but will be injured from them simply just regenerating from the damage. This being said he can be killed if struck by something powerful enough that his healing factor can't regenerate quick enough from. Also, he is vulnerable to decapitation and drowning in water due to the additional weight of his adamantium laced skeleton. Overall though, Wolverine is a dangerous, hardcore fighter who has superhuman enhanced strength, speed, stamina, and durability. You better have a good strategy when facing this slasher. ( Shows Wolverine easily and effortlessly cutting through a steel chain.) Wolverine: HA, that was easy. How about you give me a real challenge now? Shredder Wiz: Shredder, hailing from Japan and real name being Oruku Saki. Oroku Saki was born in rural Japan into the ninja Foot Clan, the longtime enemies of the Hamato Clan. After a particularly devastating assault by the Hamato Clan on a Foot Clan village that left the rival ninja clan in tatters, the baby Oroku Saki was discovered amongst the wreckage by Hamato Yoshi's father. He was then raised alongside Yoshi as brothers; best of friends and greatest of rivals, with Oroku blissfully unaware of his true heritage. Their rivalry escalated when they met Tang Shen and subsequently fell in love with her. Their bids for her affection turned their rivalry into hatred and Oroku Saki insulted Hamato Yoshi in front of Tang Shen, and in response was attacked by Yoshi. This brief fight ended in victory for Yoshi, while Saki fled and wandered alone. During this time Saki learned of his true heritage and rebuilt the Foot Clan and donned the moniker 'Shredder'. Sometime after this he discovered Tang Shen's marriage to Hamato Yoshi and attacked their home. During the fight that broke out Tang Shen was killed and the house burnt to the ground. Tang Shen was killed accidentally when Saki missed a swing at Yoshi and hit her instead. Saki also discovered the existence of Hamato Yoshi's infant daughter during this assault, and when the fire forced Saki to flee and leave an injured Yoshi to die but did end up surviving, Saki took the baby with him. He later claimed that he was 'returning the favor' to Yoshi for having Tang Shen 'stolen' from him. Shredder would go on to raise the baby as his own daughter, naming her Karai and raising her to hate her true father telling her a lie that Hamato Yoshi had killed her mother but it was actually Shredder himself who did so. After the fight with Yoshi, Shredder found the ancient Kuro Kabuto helmet worn by Foot Clan leaders in the past, and proceeded to fully transform the Foot Clan into a worldwide crime syndicate. He also freed the Brazilian street thug Xever from prison and took on martial artist celebrity Chris Bradford as an apprentice; though it's not particularly clear when this latter event took place. BoomStick: Cold-hearted, cunning and extremely ruthless, the Shredder is a man of pure evil who's allowed his hatred to utterly consume his humanity. However, he is not completely heartless since there is one person he actually cares about and loves, his daughter Karai. Shredder is the arch-enemy of Hamato Yoshi at this point known as Master Splinter (who is now mutated into a mutant rat) and the four ninja turtles. His goal is to kill Master Splinter and the Ninja Turtles at all costs. Wiz: Shredder is suited with nearly indestructible combat armor. Shredder's awe-inspiring fighting skills are only maximized further by the nearly indestructible bladed armor he wears, complete with customized and slightly mechanical bagh naka with extendable claws and a third katana blade that's concealed between the two claws. These blades are so strong and sharp that they can cut shipping containers and the spikes that protruded from Dogpound's shoulder. He also is equipped with shurikens. Along with this Shredder has ninjutsu mastery, immense strength, and incredible speed. BoomStick: Yeah, Shredder is extremely strong and agile from decades of training in martial arts. These many years spent perfecting his skills have left him as an almost unparalleled master of martial arts with only Splinter standing as an equal to him. His skills are so great that not even all four ninja turtles together were able to do much more than be a nuisance to him in combat; though each turtle was able to strike him once, their strikes caused little injury and had no lasting effect. The Shredder's strikes on the turtles, however, left them severely injured for weeks. His skills are great enough that even the mutants under his command respect and fear him; including the vicious Tiger Claw. In one fight he showed himself capable of fighting off both the Turtles and the Mutanimals with little difficulty. Wiz: Though despite his cruel intellect and skillful business mind Shredder's ultimate weakness is his extreme cocky arrogance. This arrogance leads him to refuse to confront the turtles personally, despite wishing their deaths, and he seems to consider only Splinter worthy of facing in combat, leaving all others to his minions and only fighting them if he deems it necessary. This has lead him to on multiple occasions missing clear and open opportunities to kill the turtles when he had the chance. BoomStick: But don't mess with the Shredder. He'll shred you into bloody bits. Shredder: "Every day that Splinter lives is a stain on our honor that we must wipe clean." — Shredder speaking to Karai pre-DEATH BATTLE BoomStick: But don't mess with the Shredder. He'll shred you into bloody bits. Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! BoomStick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!! DEATH BATTLE Shredder is sitting in his throne room with foot soldiers standing by him guarding the door with Xever the fish who is swimming in the water underneath the glass part of the floor. Suddenly, Tiger Claw comes through the door with news. Tiger Claw: Master Shredder! I have received news of an incoming intruder. He is a mutant who calls himself the Wolverine who is equipped with claws like the ones on your armor but his are natural from his very hands! Master, we must put HQ on full lockdown and our highest security and we must... Shredder: Enough! I shall handle this problem myself. Meanwhile, outside Wolverine is fighting the foot soldiers who are guarding the outside of the building. The Foot Soldier's swing at Wolverine with their katana blades but Wolverine holds back the blades with his claws then slices them all in half and then slashes at the Foot Soldier's and cuts them in half as they fall down and their 2 parted corpses bleed. Wolverine then pretends to be a harmless visitor by knocking on the door from the other side. Xever jumps out of the water through the glass to open the door walking over with his mechanical legs. Xever: I'll get it! But as Xever reaches the door it is suddenly kicked down by Wolverine and Xever gets crushed underneath the door. Tiger Claw: He's here! Tiger Claw starts shooting ice beams and laser beams at Wolverine with his electronic gun but Wolverine jumps over the shots and quickly charges at Tiger Claw. Tiger Claw tries to scratch Wolverine with his paw but Wolverine blocks it easily and slashes at his face with his claws leaving a scratch in it and knocking him back with much force causing Tiger Claw to fall into the water. Shredder: Tiger Claw! You stay in there. I will dispose of this problem myself. Wolverine: Oh, it won't be so easy Mr. Master Samurai. I've heard of you crime boss, heard you've been causing a lot of trouble doing a lot of murdering, and I'm not leaving until your dead. Shredder: Fool, that means you won't be leaving. Remember my face claw freak, it'll be the last thing you ever see. Wolverine: HA, I would but you wear that helmet because your too much of a bitch to show it. Shredder: Fool, I can already see how this will end. There won't be a single piece of you left. FIGHT Shredder jumps at Wolverine and slashes at him with his claws on his armor but Wolverine holds off the claws with his own as their claws connect and push against each other. Neither of them can win the hold so Shredder jabs Wolverine with the spikes on his armored knees injuring and piercing Wolverine knocking him back. Wolverine bleeds slightly but he quickly regenerates and heals off the injury completely. Shredder then throws several shurikens at Wolverine but Wolverine dodges and jumps over them high in the air and lands behind Shredder slashing him from behind but only manages to merely slightly scratch his armor. Shredder then turns around and round house kicks Wolverine into the nearby water. Wolverine struggles in the water to get out as Shredder walks over and kicks Wolverine deep in the water. Shredder: HA, what's the matter? Can't swim? But Wolverine claws up the wall of the water and escapes jumping out back onto the ground and heals and regenerates his piercing injury away and stops bleeding. Wolverine: Trying to end it quickly with cheap tactics huh? Nice try bub! Shredder jabs at Wolverine but Wolverine jumps over him doing a flip in the air and slashes at his helmet knocking Shredder back. Shredder charges once more to jab as Wolverine jumps over him once more but this time Shredder sees it coming and lifts up his steel claws/razor blades and jabs through Wolverine straight into his heart as Wolverine screams in pain and slashes at Shredder to free himself off but he can't dent Shredder's armor. Wolverine jabs at Shredder's claws and breaks free extremely injured and bleeding as his flesh in his heart area is ripped open but Wolverine quickly regenerates it and within seconds it comes back together as he stops bleeding and is completely fine again. Shredder: What?! Impossible! What kind of monster are you? Wolverine: I'm the Wolverine. Shredder decides to unsheathe his katana blade and charges at Wolverine with it and swings at Wolverine's head. Wolverine dodges and rolls away to the right. Wolverine then notices an exposed part of Shredder's arm that is not covered in armor. Wolverine seeks to aim for it. Shredder continues to attack with his katana blade as Wolverine continues to dodge his swings and then Wolverine lunges towards the exposed part of Shredder's arm and jabs and pierces into it Shredder screaming in pain as he bleeds. Shredder starts slashing with his razor blades back at Wolverine cutting bloody scratches into different parts of Wolverine's body but Wolverine still has hold of Shredder's arm attached to it and then picks up Shredder and throws him though the giant glass window of the building breaking through and Shredder falls down onto the outside concrete. Wolverine jumps down to follow and continue the fight. Shredder is a little hurt from the fall but quickly gets up. Wolverine heals off the scratches Shredder gave him and is fine once more. Wolverine and Shredder both get up. Wolverine: How you like things now? We're outside, I know you don't like to get out a lot. Shredder: You insolent fool, I can adapt to any environment. Shredder quickly picks up a nearby car and throws it at Wolverine but Wolverine catches it and sets it back down gently in a parking space. Wolverine: I don't like to damage innocent people's property, you should be more considerate. Shredder: HA, I do not care for such lesser beings. The owner of that vehicle just like everyone else in this city is nothing more than another ant to crush under my foot just as you are. Wolverine: Good luck doing that when you're already crushed under mine. Suddenly though, the ninja turtles show up who are coming to plot an attack on Shredder in his lair but up from the roof they notice Shredder and Wolverine fighting down below. Mikey: Whoa! Check it out dudes! Some cool claw guy is showing up Shredder! Raphael: Yes, we already see it Mikey. Leonardo: Who is that guy? Donatello: Considering the way he seems to be instantly healing himself after every attack I'd say he's a highly genetically altered mutant! Leonardo: Wow, look at him go! I think this guy might actually be able to defeat Shredder! Wouldn't that be great? Then all of our problems would be solved. Raphael: I don't know, this fight's looking pretty even to me. Get your popcorn ready. This could be a while. Mikey: Ooh, I brought some! Mikey takes out a bag of popcorn. Raphael: ...Seriously?! Wolverine and Shredder continue to exchange blows slashing each other with their claws but while Shredder is constantly injuring and piercing Wolverine, Shredder's armor can still not be dented so Wolverine then suddenly rolls to the side and slashes into both of Shredder's exposed arm areas which breaks some of his arm bones as he is injured and bleeds and screams in pain. Shredder: GAH, ENOUGH!!! Shredder throws Wolverine off of him several feet away as Wolverine does a flip and lands safely. Wolverine then heals off the damage that he had taken. Wolverine: Just a suggestion. Perhaps it would have been smart to armor your entire body. Shredder angrily charges towards Wolverine and unsheathes his katana blade once more and Shredder swings at him with his katana blade but Wolverine lunges towards it and in midair easily slices the blade in half and breaks it then Shredder attacks with his razor sharp claws holding off Wolverine's claws as the claws connect and push against each other as they had in the beginning of the fight. Shredder just like before jabs Wolverine in the legs with his knee spikes but this time despite the pain and force Wolverine withstands it and continues the stronghold as Shredder continuously keeps jabbing him with his knee spikes over and over. Shredder: HAHA, fool there is only one man in the world who is equal in my power and his name is Hamato Yoshi. Wolverine keeps pushing against Shredder as hard as he can until he breaks Shredder's razor sharp claws completely off! Wolverine then slashes at Shredder and slams him down to the ground. Shredder: What?! It can't be! Nobody has ever done that before! Wolverine: Well then say hello to the man who far surpasses your power. The Wolverine. Meanwhile, up on the rooftop the ninja turtles who are watching the fight are shocked in awe. Leonardo: OH MY GOD!!! NO WAY!!! He broke them!!! He actually broke them! I thought they were indestructible! Raphael: WOW, I think you were right Leo! I think this guy is going to kill Shredder! Mikey then starts to cheer and scream extremely loudly. Mikey: YEAH!!!!!!! GO CLAW SLASH GUY!!!!!!! SHRED SHREDDER!!!! This causes the Shredder and Wolverine to look up at the roof and notice them. Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello: MIKEY YOU IDIOT!!! Mikey: Oops... sorry. Shredder: The Turtles! I will destroy them! Shredder runs towards the building where the turtles are at. Wolverine chases after him. When Shredder reaches the building he jumps up the platforms to get onto the roof as Wolverine uses his claws to climb up. When Shredder reaches the top of the roof to his surprise the turtles are actually still there because Mikey had tried to teleport them away using a smoke bomb but he realizes that he had brought an egg instead which cracks and splatters as soon as it hits the ground. Mikey: Ok, that one's on me... Shredder: You will now all meet your doom... AHH! Shredder's leg is suddenly grabbed by Wolverine from the side of the building and Wolverine pulls Shredder off of it and Shredder falls off onto the ground. Wolverine then lunges down at Shredder and lands on his chest and hacks and slashes at him hard finally causing dents and cracks in his armor. The turtles know that it's a better idea to leave but they're compelled to watch the fight so they stay and watch from above the roof. Shredder no longer having his razor sharp claws simply kicks Wolverine off and throws him several feet away. Shredder then throws several shurikens at Wolverine as Wolverine jumps over and dodges but as he lands Shrreder throws one more which hits Wolverine in the head causing barely affecting him only causing a puny little cut as he then takes it off and throws it back at Shredder which doesn't affect his armor at all and merely bounces off. Wolverine then easily heals off the small cut and it goes away. Woleverine: Now if you're finished throwing your toys at me allow me to end this and you. Wolverine performs a jump against a wall launching off of it to leap onto another wall and continues doing so until he reaches Shredder and then flips on top of Shredder and sits on top of his helmet and unleashes his full power through rage and hacks and slashes through the helmet and breaks it apart slashing all of the metal to bits. Shredder screams in horror and rage and punches Wolverine off of him as Wolverine falls to the ground and looks up seeing Shredder's revealed burnt scarred up face. Wolverine: EW... I can see a bigger reason that you wear that helmet other than protection. Shredder: MY KURO KABUTO!!!!!!!! WHY YOU, HOW DARE... GRAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Shredder goes into an all out rage not thinking and mindlessly charging towards Wolverine as Wolverine then quickly jumps behind him and slashes and hacks off the rest of Shredder's armor breaking it all to bits. Shredder: NO!!! Shredder tries to punch and kick at Wolverine but Wolverine slashes Shredder's arms off causing blood to continuously gush out with Shredder screaming in severe pain. Shredder: GAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wolverine then stabs Shredder in the stomach with both claws and kicks Shredder down onto the ground who is now helpless and bleeding severely. Wolverine jumps on top of Shredder standing over him ready to finish him. Wolverine: I've dealed with much worse punk and you're a joke compared to them. Have fun in hell you sick lowlife. Wolverine stabs Shredder in the head through the brain with one set of claws and stabs him through the heart with the other set at the same time instantly killing Shredder. K.O Wolverine then continues to slice Shredder up until he is in pieces. The Ninja Turtles look down in extreme awe and then cheer in joy and happiness and jump down in front of Wolverine to thank him. Leonardo: THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! We can't thank you enough for what you have done for us! You just killed Shredder! Wolverine: No problem, it's my job to serve Justice cleansing the Earth of lowlife scum like that. I've heard all about your story with him all about how his life goal is to kill you and your master and all the other trouble he's caused here so I came to end his reign of tyranny. Raphael: Thank you, seriously thank you! I can't believe this, this is amazing! But, wait. You aren't freaked out that we're turtles? Wolverine: Trust me, I've seen much freakier mutants and plus who am I to judge? Look at me. Mikey: But, you're awesome! I've got to come up with a name for you! Umm... Hack and Slash! Hmm... nah... how about claw clash... no umm... I got it! Wolf man! Wolverine: Close, just call me the Wolverine. Mikey: Of course! That was my next one. Wolverine: Right, well you 4 good heroes just keep defending this city and I'll go do my job. Wolverine climbs up a building and jumps over various ones leaving the city to go fight some more. results BoomStick: Holy shit! Total overkill! Damn, this was kind of a total mismatch! Wiz: Well... yeah pretty much. Being a skilled martial artist he had what it took to put up a fight but it didn't really matter how hard Shredder fought because there was no possible way for him to get past Wolverine's healing factor meaning Shredder was pretty much screwed from the start. Plus the fact that Wolverine has the advantage in pretty much every single other category as well. BoomStick: Yup, Wolverine is stronger, faster, more durable, more intelligent, and more experienced. Wiz: Shredder's armor is pretty durable being made of chromium layered metal and his claws made of aluminum, iron, and steel but Wolverine has the power to cut through such things and things much harder and the katana was a joke for him. Shredder's armor was simply just a little tougher making Wolverine breaking it only a matter of having to damage it over time. BoomStick: Plus, Wolverine's bones being made of adamantium meant Shredder's claws weren't strong enough to be able to pull of anything like decapitating him or anything. Even if he could it would be hard to do in a fight. Wiz: Also, while Shredder is master of Ninjitsu Wolverine is a master of practically every martial art on Earth including Ninjitsu. BoomStick: Shredder got shredded. Wiz: The winner is Wolverine. trivia . This is the 10th episode of death battle created by FireMaxPyro . This battle features an X-Men hero character from the Marvel universe (Wolverine) VS a the main antagonist villain character from TMNT ( Shredder) . Wolverine is the second Marvel Universe character to be in a FireMaxPyro death battle. The first Marvel character was in FireMaxPyro's second episode (Marvel Pyro) in Team Fortress 2 Pyro VS Marvel Pyro. . This battle makes a reference to the movie, "The Wolverine" when Shredder is shocked that Wolverine survived the stab to the heart he asks "what kind of monster are you?" and Wolverine says, " I'm the Wolverine." The same as when a man fighting Wolverine in a scene in the movie said the same thing when Wolverine had survived a stab in the heart and Wolverine responds the same way. . This battle also references a TMNT episode when Mikey throws down an egg that was supposed to be a smoke bomb to escape Shredeer and says, " Ok, that one's on me", is the same as when in the episode when Shredder is about to fight them Mikey does and says the same thing. . Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'TMNT vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:MadMaxPyro